New Years Eve
by crimewars
Summary: Martin has missed the past two New Years' with his girlfriend Molly Hooper. This time, he's determined to not miss it. Established Martin/Molly. Rated M for a reason. A gift for tumblr user sherlockholmesexual.


**I realize, I am two days late, but whatever. I wouldn't have done it at all if it wasn't for the fact that it is tumblr user sherlockholmesexual 16th birthday and she prompted me to do a little Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper piece. ANYWAYS Happy Birthday Victoria, and I really hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Molly stretched gingerly in place. She glanced at the time. It was barely 9 and she just got home from an exhausting day at work.

She wanted Martin home with her, but he was out. On a flight to some place, somewhere. He'd be coming back soon, he had assured her.

_"Only two days, at most. I'll be here for the countdown, I swear." _She recalled.

Yes, he had said that before. For the past two years that she was dating Martin, he had missed the countdown. Each and every single time. She never got her new years' kiss, something she's wanted ever since she was teenager.

She really shouldn't complain though. Martin was really doing his best that he can. This was the longest relationship Molly had ever been in. And she was happy. His passion for flying mirrored her passion for pathology. But, there were times (like today) when she wished that he just _didn't _fly for her. Just this once, she wanted a nice and normal New Years' Eve. Was that too much to ask for? _Apparently, yes. _

She sighed and got up to make herself a cup of tea. Earl Grey and maybe a movie while she waited for Martin.

* * *

Molly and Martin met in a coffee shop. It was horribly quaint, and she was visiting her grandmother in Fitton, but she needed some time to herself. She was walking back to her table while simultaneously reading a text on her cellphone that she hadn't noticed the man who was walking right in front of her. Needless to say, they both spilled their coffee on each other, and despite the bumbling and blundering shyness of the man in front of her, and her own apparent awkwardness, they had hit it off, spending hours just sitting in the coffee shop and just talking. They exchanged phone numbers before they left and promised to see each other again.

However, the next day, Martin was called off to a flight, he hastily called and canceled their plans of meeting up for a movie and dinner, and their main form of communication was texting and calling. They hadn't seen each other until nearly two months later, and when they finally did, it was marvelous.

Their relationship was odd because of Martin's busy work schedule. Between flying GERTI and hauling things from place to place to make ends meet, it didn't leave much room for dating. Also, the fact that they lived in two different cities didn't help in the slightest. Their dates and nights were stolen moments that they both desperately wanted more of. It wasn't until a near year later that Molly asked him to move in with her. He would have complied, but then, there was no way for him to make money. When bringing up his predicament to Douglas, Douglas told him to be a man and talk to Carolyn about getting paid. He finally summoned the courage, for his and Molly's sake and surprisingly, Carolyn had complied. And so, he moved in with her, leaving Fitton and his van behind. It was a decision that Martin never regretted.

* * *

"Martin! Where do you think you're going?" Carolyn's voice calls after him. He groans. Martin really needed to go home. Like, _now. _He had missed the countdown with Molly the past two years, spending his past two New Years' with the overly cheery steward Arthur Shappey, his boss Carolyn Shappey, his First Officer Douglas Richardson, and of course, GERTI.

Now, single Martin would have been happy with that. In fact, it's happened before, and single Martin was happy with that. But ever since he started dating Molly, he's wanted to spend these important moments with her.

"What now, Carolyn?" he asked.

"Oh, you idiot, I just wanted a group photo. One last one, before you all head out."

"Carolyn, let the man go. Can't you see how desperate he is, for that New Years' kiss with his precious doctor?"

Martin shoots a grateful look at Douglas. While dating Molly did increase his confidence and self-esteem, he still had a hard time talking to Carolyn like that.

Carolyn sighs.

"Oh alright."

And Martin never ran quicker from the airfield.

* * *

Molly was nodding off when the door opened with a crash.

"Molly! Molly, I'm here!" he nearly shouts.

She gets up from her position on the couch and smiles

"Glad you can make it." She says drowsily.

He grins and wraps his arms around her. He was still tall, gangly, and awkward, but with her that's alright.

She smiles up at him and kisses him soundly.

"I'm _really _glad you could make it." She purrs into his ear. Martin's mouth goes a little dry with anticipation.

He glances at the time.

11:43. He had made it in the nick of time. Martin was not favorable of another New Years' Eve being ruined on the account of him.

He breaks apart and sets the overnight bag in their room and changes into something more comfortable. It probably wasn't fitting attire to welcome the New Year, but he found he didn't care.

When he stepped out again, Molly had two glasses of wine ready. She hands one to him and smiles.

"One last glass?" she asks and he grins.

They settle on the couch, their feet entangled and a blanket covering them both from the waist down. She turns the telly on to the news channel, where they'll both countdown and grin like idiots and snog blissfully into the night. Well, they'll do more than just _snog _if Molly had her way.

"How was the flight?" she asks

Martin smiles. "Fantastic actually. Nothing went wrong. It's like GERTI wanted me here."

"I don't know about that, but I definitely did."

That was the thing about their relationship. They both could be each other and were relatively comfortable with it.

Martin grins and leans in and kisses her again. She smiles against his lips and leans back.

"Save it for the new year." She winks before taking another sip of wine.

Molly was pleased. Really, _really _pleased.

Martin yawns.

"S-sorry. The flight was tiring."

And then she remembered. Sometimes, after Martin came back from a flight, they would celebrate their reunion with sex. Other times, he was too exhausted to even speak. _Of course _this would be one of those times. Molly's luck wasn't that good.

She inwardly sighed and just hoped he could stay up for another ten minutes. Molly scooted next to him until he was forced to put an arm around her. And he did. They were comfortable, cozy, and _together. _

"So, you w-want to call it a night? I mean, after the countdown of course." Molly asked tentatively. She was a little worried that he would agree with her.

_God, _she didn't _want _him to agree with her.

He looks at her.

"I don't know. We'll see then."

Suddenly it felt like the time was up. In a few minutes, another year would be gone. It would be a start of a new year. New beginnings.

But Molly didn't want a new beginning. She wanted her same old life, working at St. Bart's and her same boyfriend, and everything in between. Molly wanted a continuation of that.

She snuggles against him and takes another sip of her wine. They both were immersed in their own thoughts to even speak.

* * *

Martin glanced at the beautiful woman that was pushed up against him. He girlfriend. Molly Hooper. It felt like there was something in his life that was finally going right. He didn't want to change that. No, he just wanted to continue it. Make it better. Make it…permanent.

He wanted to marry her.

He inwardly frowned. Today would have been a wonderful day to ask her. Too bad he didn't have a ring. Hell, he didn't even know her ring size. Or even if she wanted to marry him.

She probably didn't.

Who would want to marry a ginger airline pilot?

_Molly would._

Or would she?

_You've been going out with her for nearly two and a half years now. You've moved in with her. _

But she might think it's a little crazy. Or too soon. Was it too soon?

Martin has never felt this conflicted in his life.

* * *

It was down to the final minute. Molly grabbed Martin's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

Really, it was Martin who needed all the reassurance he could get.

For God's sake, _he was going to propose._

Or atleast, he will, when he got time to buy a ring. Martin wondered if he could afford it. He wanted to get her a beautiful ring. A beautiful ring for a beautiful person. It was worth going into debt for Molly.

Martin's eyes snap open. He's staring quite stupidly at the final countdown. He sneaks a peak at his girlfriend and sees that she is too.

As the number nears 0 they begin to count down together, simultaneously.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" It's an explosion of sound as the fireworks are released and Martin turns to Molly. But she's already eager and leans in expectantly.

They kiss. It's their first kiss of the New Year. But it doesn't stop there.

Molly yanks the covers aside and straddles him. Her legs are wrapped loosely around his hips, and she's sitting right on top of him.

His eyes widen with excitement and anticipation.

"Happy New Year, Martin." She whispers as she catches his earlobe between her teeth.

"You too, Molly." He says weakly. He feels her grin against his cheek. Her kisses are urgent and she barely gives him time to reciprocate. She kisses his jawline, his chin, his lips, before moving down to nip at his neck. His hands are awkward and he decides to do something with them. He places his hands gently on her hips and her lower back and moves them up, pressing gently. She captures his lips again and Martin dares to go a bit higher. His fingers brush against her bra strap and he deftly finds the clasp.

Martin always has trouble with the clasp. Damn thing.

She pushes back and strips off her shirt, revealing pale white breasts and a dainty lavender lace bra. His eyes go wide like saucers. She reaches for the hem of his shirt and he complies, pulling his hands away from that dreaded clasp, the only thing that stood in the way of his hands and her breasts. She reaches behind him and unclasps her bra, pushing aside the cups and taking it off completely before tossing it behind her, along with their forgotten shirts.

Her nipples were as rosy and pink as he remembered. He leans forward and takes one into his mouth and he places his hand on the the other one. As his mouth works her right nipple, he feels the left one growing stiff, turning from a little pink button to pebbly tips. She grinds against him and his breath hitches and sticks in his throat. Her hands are firmly fisted in his growing ginger curls

_Ah, really must cut that soon. _He thinks to himself.

She grinds against him again then reaches between them. She pushes back just enough to wiggle his trousers out of the way. He takes the left one in his mouth and she keens. She reaches between them and with a few quick strokes he's hard.

His brain goes all stupid when he's intimate with Molly. That's the reason that he doesn't take full ownage for what utters out of his mouth next.

"Willyoumarryme?" he asks, the words leaving him in one big breath. She stills, no longer wriggling and grinding against him. She pushes him off from where he is, his face buried in between her valley.

"What did you say?" she asks as she pushes him away. Martin is sure his face is as red as his hair. Her voice isn't shrewd or unkind. Martin hesitantly looks up at her. Her expression is incredulous and disbelieving. Like she doesn't believe he just said that.

He clears his throat and starts again.

"W-will you marry me?" he asks, his eyes boring into hers.

And then she does something he never expected her to do.

She starts to cry.

It's not the sad kind it's the oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening-to-me kind.

"D-do you really m-mean that?" she asks, as she wipes her sudden tears away.

"Ye-Of course I do!" he exclaims. "How could I not want to marry you?"

She starts to cry again and Martin isn't sure what to do. He decides to pull her into a hug

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ask you like this…it just sort of happened. We can pretend this never happened." He feels deflated. Only Martin would ruin a good moment like this.

She leans back.

"No, no. It's just…happy tears." She whispers back, wiping a tear away.

His heart lifts up.

"So…is that a yes?" he asks hopefully. "I mean, I just decided I was going to ask you today. I haven't got a ring or anything!" he adds, despairing. How are you supposed to propose without a ring?

_Bravo, idiot._

She shakes her head and puts a finger to his lips.

"We can take care of that later. But, God, yes. Of course I want to marry you!"

She leans in and kisses him deeply, capturing his lower lips with her teeth and biting playfully. She moves on to kiss his chin and is halfway down his chest when he fully registers what she said.

"So…we're engaged? Just like that?" he asks, pulling her up so she could face him.

"Just like that."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
